


Rush of Blood

by Tye22



Series: Mchanzo Week 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, It's gross, M/M, McHanzo Week 2017, lunar deity Hanzo, odd job McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tye22/pseuds/Tye22
Summary: Being an all powerful (distant) Lunar Deity, Hanzo doesn't know a lot about the simpler things.Part 4 of the series for Mchanzo Week 2017 - Red/Blue(A continuation of  the mythology AU I used for day 1)





	Rush of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh, I'm so late with all this but stuffs happened...
> 
> Enjoy this reaaaally short something. Hopefully the next prompt will be a bit more substantial.
> 
> Oh, Day 3 (Downtime) is a little sketch I did over on tumblr, in case you were interested:  
> https://tye222.tumblr.com/post/162096889661/mchanzo-week-2017-day-3-undercoverdowntime-a

“Why does it do that?” Hanzo asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Why does what do what, Sweetheart?”

“Your skin. Why does it go change colour like that?” Hanzo said, gesturing at Jesse’s face.

“Change colour?” Jesse asked, confusion now clear in his expression.

Hanzo tilted his head slightly, his dark eyes glimmering in the low light of the stars. He shifted slightly closer to Jesse from where he sat on the low wall. They were outside the little place Jesse was currently staying at.

“Sometimes it shifts from your usual tones to a shade of red. Why does it do that?”

“Shifts to red? You mean blushing?” Jesse asked, a smile spreading on his lips at the look Hanzo wore.

“Blushing?” Hanzo asked, frowning, “A response to shame, yes? Are you ashamed then?” He continued, his confusion only growing.

Jesse chuckled and glanced at his feet.

“No, no. Not ashamed. It’s just something that can also happen sometimes when you’re with someone special and they say such sweet things to you.” Jesse said, reaching to place his hand on Hanzo’s and giving a small squeeze.

“I see,” Hanzo said, still looking a little unsure, “I have never heard of it happening like that before, only in bursts of shame or anger.”

“Have you never just blushed before?” Jesse asked, his own eyebrow lifting slightly.

“I do not think so. Or perhaps I was just never aware that it was happening.” Hanzo said, giving a small shrug.

Jesse grinned and stared at him for a long moment. Hanzo glanced up questioningly at the locked gaze.

“Jess-“ he began but was cut off by the soft press of lips to his cheek. 

Heat bloomed across his face, spreading down his neck and onto his chest. He gasped and brought a hand up to gently prod at his skin.

“Now that’s a pretty blush,” Jesse chuckled, raising a hand to gently stroke at Hanzo’s other cheek.

“You kissed me.” Hanzo said in a soft voice.

“I did. Hope it wasn’t too forward or anythin’?” Jesse said, a hint of apology in his tone.

“It was very forward,” Hanzo said in a serious tone, “You dare much, Jesse McCree, kissing a god.”

Jesse blanched at the tone, looking down at Hanzo worriedly.

“Aw hell, I’m sorr-“ he began but stopped at the press of soft lips to his own, smiling into the kiss.


End file.
